Hoi and Min's Babysitter
by Lady Sigyn
Summary: Domon has just sealed his own fate.


Hoi and Min's Babysitter 

By BakaDaz

Disclaimer: G Gundam and the characters used within this story is all copyright 1994-1995 Bandai, Sunrise, Sotsu, etc. I claim no rights to them, I'm just writing a fanfic.  

            "Are you sure about this?" Min asked as the old man got ready to leave. 

            "Of course I'm sure about this," he replied. He put his bag around his back and let out a moan. "Oh, wow."

            The two kids went over to help him but he waved them away. 

            "I can do it," he assured.

            "Do you want Hoi to go with you?" Min asked again.

            Hoi nodded. "I can go with you."

            "Nope, nope," the man said. He straightened up best he could with the heavy load on his back. "I always have you guys do things for me. I can take these fish out and sell them by myself. Nothing to it."

            "Okay..." Hoi said, not too sure about it.

            "But what about us?" Min said as the old man went for the door. He opened it and there stood Domon.

            "Oh, hi," Domon said. "I was just coming in. Where are you going?"

            The old man smiled and turned toward the kids. "Domon can watch you." He turned back to Domon. "You don't mind watching them while I go sell some fish, do you Domon?"

            "What?" He was rather surprised by this. He wasn't too sure about watching two little kids by himself. "Well... I was going to go practice, but..."

            "Oh please, Domon? Please? Please?" The two young ones chanted. 

            Domon sighed in defeat. "Alright, I guess I can watch them while you're gone. Don't hurt yourself, though, alright?"

            "Why does everyone keep saying that," the fisherman said as he went out the door and Domon went in. "I am perfectly capable..." He walked off mumbling to himself. 

            Domon closed the door and turned to Hoi and Min. "Alright," he said. "What do you two want to do?"

            "Let's play a game!" Hoi yelled.

            "Yeah, a game!" Min echoed.

            "What kind of game?" Domon gave them a peculiar look. 

            Hoi and Min looked at each other and grinned. Min went over and climbed on top of a chair. "I know, Domon! Come here, I'll tell you!"

            Domon walked over to her. "What?" 

            Min reached over and pulled down Domon's red headband over his eyes, climbed off the chair and ran over to Hoi.

            "Blind man's bluff, blind man's bluff!" The two yelled in chorus.

            "Uh... alright. I'm supposed to find you, is that how it goes?"

            "Yep," Hoi said as he ran over behind Domon and poked him in that back. 

            Domon turned around and Hoi quickly ran off. Domon got a look on his face when there was nothing there but air. He looked around for any sign of the kids.

            "You'll never catch us," Hoi yelled as he ran over to the door and opened it and then closed it again.

            "Aha," Domon said as he walked over with his hands out in front of him so he wouldn't run into anything. "They went outside. That wasn't smart." 

            Hoi and Min stepped out of the way when Domon walked near them. He finally found the door and searched for the knob. Min covered her mouth to keep herself from laughing, but she couldn't help it and a small giggle escaped her.

            Domon stopped and turned around. "I know you're in here, Min." He said. He started walking forward with his hands out in front of him, moving them around. "It's only a matter of time until I find you. That was a bad idea choosing a gundam fighter to be a blind man." His hands touched something and he let out an "Aha! I found you!"

            Min giggled once again and Hoi yelled out, "That's a chair, Domon!"

            Domon stopped and turned to where the voice came from. "You're in here too Hoi? When did you come in? No matter, I'll find you soon enough." He started to walk in that general direction, but Hoi began to make loud stomping noises to the right, so Domon went to that right. Then Hoi stopped and made loud stomping noises to the left, and Domon went that left.

            "This is getting old, Hoi," Domon said. He reached his arms out and almost touched him, when Hoi jumped back, laughed, and ran pass Domon. Domon felt the wind from Hoi's run, so he turned and ran in that general direction.

            Min grinned at Hoi as he ran pass her. When she looked up, she saw Domon coming in her direction and moved out of the way.

            "I know where you went Hoi, I'm going to get you!"

            Min grinned and grabbed Domon's cape, which made him stop. 

            "You'll have a harder time catching me, Domon!" Min yelled and she ran off, Domon right after her.

            Hoi watched them run, standing atop the same chair Min had been on at the beginning of the game. He laughed when Min turned and ran toward him as Domon ran into a wall.

            "Oh, that was not funny," Domon said as he rubbed his face.

            Min climbed up on top of the chair next to Hoi and they both laughed at him. Hoi whispered something to her and she grinned and nodded.

            Domon heard their laughing and started to walk over in that direction. "Oh, I have you two now." He touched the chair and smiled. "I'm not falling for that again." He walked a few inches in front of them and looked around, trying to listen for any sound that they would have made. "Where are you guys at?"

            Hoi looked over at Min and they both smiled. He nodded to her and she nodded back. They both stood on the chair and jumped off at the same time.

            "Bonzai!" Hoi yelled as he landed on Domon's back, wrapping his arms around his neck and bringing him to the ground. Just a second away, Min fell on top of Domon's back as well right after he hit the ground.

            The two kids laughed, and after a moment, Domon also chuckled a bit. He pulled the headband off of his eyes and looked over at them. 

            "Wow, you two are real good at that game. You should be proud, you beat a gundam fighter."

            Min smiled and Hoi beamed at the compliment. Then they both climbed off of him and sat on the ground. Domon also picked himself up and sat down next to them.

            "We're done playing that game now," Hoi said.

            "Yeah, let's play another game," Min cheered.

            "No, I'm all gamed out for the moment," Domon said. "At least let me catch my breath."

             "Okay, when you've caught your breath let's..." Hoi tried to think of something to do.

            "Color!" Min suggested.

            Hoi agreed. "Yeah, color. Want to color with us, Domon?"

            "Does it include blindfolding me?" Domon asked, quite tired out from the previous game, and thinking a nice little drawing time would be just fine.

            "Nope," Hoi replied.

            "Then good," Domon said. "We can color."

            The three sat at the table with a bunch of markers, colored pencils, crayons, pens, pencils, and paper on the table. Hoi and Min each had a piece of paper and were coloring on it.

            Domon leaned over to look at Hoi's picture. "Is that a gundam, Hoi?" He asked, indicating the gray object on his paper that he was beginning to color.

            "Yup," Hoi replied. 

            "It looks just like mine," Domon said with a slight bit of surprise in his voice.

            "Yeah," Hoi said. "This will be what my gundam will look like."

            Domon smiled. "That's nice." He pointed at the other things on the picture. "What's that?"

            "That's your gundam," Hoi said. "We are in the Battle Royale!"

            "Oh," Domon said. He smiled at him. "That's nice, Hoi." He looked over at Min's drawing. "What did you draw Min?"

            Min held up a picture of a guy stick figure with black hair and a girl stick figure with brown hair holding hands. "I drew a picture of you and Rain!"

            Domon's face turned red as he blushed a bright rose color. "Oh, Min... That's nice. After all, Rain and I are good friends."

            "Uh huh," Min said. "And in my picture you're holding hands and you're saying 'Rain, I l--'"

            "Okay, I think we're done coloring." Domon said. "What was that other game you two wanted to play?"

            Hoi and Min looked at each other and shrugged.

            "I think it's getting close to lunchtime, Domon," Min said.

            "Great idea, Min! Why don't you go make a quick lunch? Make it healthy, okay?"

            "Okay..."

            "Okay." He nodded to her as she went over for the hatch in the ground and opened it to go into the kitchen.

            It took them a half-hour to eat lunch, and the two kids, and even Domon, were full of energy yet again.

            "Okay, what do you two want to do now?"

            "This boat is boring," Hoi complained. "Let's go out and do something!"

            "I don't know..."

            "Yeah," Min cheered.

            "Let's go see a gundam match, Domon."

            "Well..."

            "Do you know what's scheduled for today?"

            "Look," Domon said. "I'm not sure if I should be taking you two out by myself -- I mean by yourselves without someone else."

            "Please Domon?" Hoi said. He and Min did the puppy eyes. "Please?"

            Domon once again cracked under the pressure. How was it that he could win all of his matches, but two little kids could get him to do whatever they want? "Alright, we'll go. But we will not watch the whole thing."

***

            Domon leaned against the railing and sighed as the fight in front of them went on. He looked over at Hoi on his right who was hopping up and down. On his left Min was cheering their friend on. Domon slowly turned and looked straight ahead.

            'Now I know why I haven't seen her as of late,' Domon thought. A small smile appeared on his face, as he already knew the outcome of this fight.

            "Yay Allenby!" Min yelled.

            "Go Nobel Gundam!" Hoi cheered. "You can defeat Cobra Gundam!"

            'Allenby's doing fairly good,' Domon said to himself. 'If she keeps up they won't have to start the Berserker System.'

            Of course, things don't always go as you hope. Cobra gundam suddenly slithered around Nobel Gundam and did a tight squeeze. Nobel Gundam attempted to shoot at the gundam to get it off, but it didn't work.

            Domon shook his head as he could almost hear the Neo-Sweden team now say, "Activate the Berserker System."

            It all happened so fast. Allenby seemed to have increased her power and her arms broke free. Within thirty seconds Cobra Gundam was broken in two.

            "Yay!" Hoi and Min yelled. "Allenby won!"

            Domon smiled at the two kids. "Yes. Are you satisfied now?"

            "Ice cream now," Hoi suggested.

            "Yeah, ice cream!" Min agreed.

            "No," Domon said. He stood up as tall as he could to show he was much bigger that them. He crossed his arms and gave them a look. "You two have eaten enough for today."

            Min 'awwed' and Hoi pretended to cry. It was a pathetic scene. Despite a few look by passer-bys, Domon told himself over and over not to do what they say. He reminded himself that he was the adult. When he looked down at them they were all right.

            Hoi grinned. "Okay Domon. Come on! We're going to go play now."

            "Play what?" Domon asked. Min took one of his arms, Hoi took the other, and together they dragged him away.

            "A game, Domon," Min said.

            "We're going to play a game!" Hoi said.

            "Great," Domon mumbled.

            Back at the boat the three had settled down to a nice game of tag, but this time Domon was able to use his eyes. They played this for a while until Min got tired of it, therefore Hoi was tired of it. 

            "Alright," Domon said as he sat on a chair, exhausted. "What do you want to play now?"

            "Let's play a war game," Hoi said.

            "'A war game'?" Domon repeated. He got more energy in the pass couple of hours than he got in a gundam fight, and 'a war game' sounded awfully physical to him.

            "Yeah," Hoi said. "We're all in a war group. We have to do something neat... like defuse a bomb!"

            "Wow," Domon said. "Sounds exciting. Except, I don't think you mean war, I think you mean military."

            "That's alright," Hoi said as he took a bowl and put it upside down on his head, "General Domon."

            Min grabbed her own bowl and put it on her head and the two kids saluted Domon. "Yes, General Domon," she said.

            Domon chuckled. "Alright, alright. At least in this game we can crawl a lot." So he put his own bowl on his head, sighed, and ducked behind Hoi and Min's bed. 

            Hoi and Min looked at each other and grinned as they followed him.

***

            Domon popped up and looked around. He brought an empty juice carton to his mouth and spoke. "Privates, privates. Do you read me? Over."

            Min popped up behind a chair. "I read you general, over," she said into her own juice box.

            "Over," Hoi whispered from under the dining table.

            "Here's what we're going to do," Domon began. "We're going to track down the cause of all this smoke, and whatever it is, we're going to destroy it. Over."

            "General," Hoi said. "Do I have permission to go ahead? Over."

            "10-4," Domon replied. "Go ahead. Private Min, I'm going to need you as my back up while Private Hoi goes out to defuse the bomb. Over."

            Hoi grinned. "Over." He got on his hands and feet and began to crawl out from under the table, careful as he can.

            "Private Hoi, be careful," Min said. "It's a minefield. Over."

            "Private Min, we're going to the southeastern direction now," Domon said once more. "I'm going to need you as back up. Over."

            "I read ya, general. Over and out."

            Hoi stopped crawling and turned to look at Min. "I think that's what you say when you're done talking, Min."

            "Be quiet Hoi, I can say whatever I want," Min said as she put her hands on her waist.

            "Stop it you two," Domon said. "I'm not going to let you two play if you keep fighting. We're not doing this for real now, so come on." He put the juice box to his mouth again. "Private Min, I need your assistance, let's move out."

            He crawled over to the open door of the boat with Min right behind him. They were going in the opposite direction of Hoi and were supposed to meet up outside.

            As luck would have it, Domon, with his bowl on his head and a little bit of black paint on his face to make him look dirty, a few leaves in his shirt and a juice box that he was talking to in one hand, all of this ran into Rain at the entrance.

            Domon looked up and she looked down. Domon gave her a small smile; Rain gave him a weird look.

            "What are you doing?" Rain asked.

            "I... um..." Domon stood up and dusted off his pants.

            "We're playing war, Rain," Min said happily. She grinned and talked into her juice box. "Right Private Hoi? Over."

            "Over," Hoi replied. Rain looked behind them and Hoi waved at her from the other side of the room.

            "Well, Domon..." Rain said. "I came to check on you and tell you Burning (or God, whatever) Gundam is all fixed and ready." Giving one last look at the room she sighed. "But I see you have enough on your hands."

            "Yeah, I know this place is a mess," Domon said. "Sorry. But see, I was asked to watch Hoi and Min, so I decided... you know... Allenby had a fight so I couldn't practice with her. You were fixing the gundam. The Shuffle Alliance was out doing other things. I didn't have anything better to do."

            Rain couldn't help herself anymore. She began to laugh, and it was loud and hard. Domon gave her a puzzled look.

            "What's so funny?" Domon asked.

            Rain shook her head. "You look so funny in that getup." She laughed harder. "And you took care of two kids all by yourself."

             "I... um... well..." Domon blushed a light color.

            Rain started to slow her laughing down. "Oh, I'm sorry. I'm alright."

            Behind Rain the old man walked in. "Oh, goodness," he said. He walked over and sat on a chair by the dining table. "People these days have no respect for old people." He looked over at Domon, Rain, Min and the newest member of the group, Hoi. "Oh, Domon. How did the babysitting go?"

            Domon took off the bowl hat and handed it to Hoi. "Oh, it was great. Well, now that you're back I've got to go. Training... you know." He left the boat and fled pass the dock and went as far and fast as he could walk. However, Rain was right behind him.

            "Domon, what are you doing?"

            "I'm getting as far away from those children as I can," Domon replied.

            Rain looked slightly confused. "I thought you said it went well."

            "It did. Just don't let me do it again, okay? I'm already going to have a headache for a week."

THE END 

            A/N: Well, this didn't turn out _as_ bad as I thought it was going to. I actually spell checked this story, so yay! Even though I don't like Allenby, Hoi or Min very much I tried to guess at things. (Although it wasn't hard figuring out Allenby would win that fight, it was hard letting her win j/k) And yes I know Domon accidentally went OOC a few times. But he does act differently around those kids. Just not that differently ;)  I have now frightened all the G Gundam fans, so I am going back to my Gundam Wing writing now…   As with all my writing, thank you for taking the time to read this, I hope you… enjoyed it. J 

            Okay, if you guys say so… then I guess it's funny. I'm giving this a humor genre. 


End file.
